Misunderstandings
by Mashuper
Summary: Alphonse has finally gotten his emiciated, pale body back, something that puts Roy Mustang over the edge. After being hopelessly in love with the boy for so long, he now needs and craves him. Fluff and some smut.


(Okay, so this goes from being disgustingly fluffy to grossly adult. It's pretty long for just a short smut scene at the end (Smut lovers, scroll!) but I wasn't really sure about going with a several chapter fluffy drama or hardcore smut. I decided to use both, because, why the hell not! This takes place after the defeating of Father and Amestris returning to peace. Oh, and Mustang can see again.)

Alphonse's body was still frail, hollow and cold, although for the few weeks he had spent in Resembool, he had only gained a slight amount of weight. His golden eyes glistened as he spoke about the adventures of getting his body back, finally tasting Winry's scrumptious apple pies, petting Den's shiny fur, laying down in cold, wet grass and being able to hug his brother and feel the warmth of another person's body again.

Roy had a pleasant smile throughout the conversation, gazing at the thin boy's body. Alphonse had cut his hair shorter now, which the General thought was a shame. Oh, how he wanted to run his fingers through that silky, cendré hair just once, while holding the poor boy, providing him all the warmth he wanted… Those were only fatherly thoughts, weren't they? Not perverted, right?

"General Mustang…" the fragile Elric interrupted Roy's thoughts.

"I told you; in private you should call me Roy. Although I like the sound of my new title"

Alphonse giggled like a schoolgirl, covering his mouth with his boney hand. "Roy". It felt strange to say, as if they became closer just by the uttering of the former Colonels first name. Roy felt a strange sensation as well. He now was sure those thoughts he had about Alphonse weren't all that fatherly as he thought at first.

"As soon as I get better, I'm going away. I'm going to Xing in the east with Mei Chang to learn Alkahestry. Me and brother…we want to help other people, so we need to find new ways to do so." The boy awkwardly stuttered, regretting his words.

Roy wasn't surprised; however he was a bit sad, knowing he wouldn't get to see the younger of the Elric brothers for a long time. Realizing the expression he had put on the General's face, Alphonse quickly told him the good news.

"But… I'm going to stay here in Central until I leave, because I'll have to do some rehabilitation at the Hospital-"

"Where are you going to stay?" Roy interrupted, with a blank expression.

"Oh, well, that's the reason I came here, General…" Roy didn't bother to correct Alphonse about his name anymore, even though he loved the way that boy said his name. "Brother is going with Winry to Rush Valley to help her with her Automail shop, and I don't know anyone else that would have the room, so…" the boy almost looked faint, afraid of asking for help from others when they had already done so much for him and his brother. "I figured…there might be a way for me to stay at the Central headquarters, really just borrowing a couch to sleep on, that's all…I could work for it aswell, if you wanted me to…"

"Work?" Roy uttered quickly. "Alphonse, you're in no condition to work. And by the way, why would you have to work to stay here? Of course you can stay!"

The boy's face lit up, as he gave a grateful, probably just by pure reflex and good manners, bow.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Alphonse. Hell, you can even stay at my place." Roy often spoke before he thought. He didn't quite have the time to think that one through. No matter how lovely it would be having sweet, innocent Alphonse by his side at all hours, Roy would most likely not be able to control himself from all sorts of things he wanted to do to that boy.

As Roy looked up at the other side of the desk after thinking those disgusting things, he saw a boy with golden eyes wide open, a wide smile and a hint of a pale rose color buried beneath his milk white skin. He held his fists clenched at his heart, as if it had been healed from terrible pain.

"Are… you sure? I could live with _you_?"

Wow. That way the teen uttered those words made Mustang wonder if Alphonse felt the same way towards Roy. It sent a shiver down Roy's spine, and made a few other places tingle as well, yearning for the boy sitting just a foot away from him.

"Of course you can." He uttered with a warm smile, not even sure about his own trustworthiness.

The emaciated boy bounced of his chair, swaying a bit due to the dizziness that came from starving and rushed to the older man's side of the desk.

"Thank you...General." he said softly, leaning towards Roy with the most adorable smile he had ever seen. Alphonse hesitantly crossed his arms behind the General's neck that was warm to the touch and covered in peach fuzz hair. They both enjoyed the embrace thoroughly, caressing the skin of one another, although Roy was probably the only one getting off to it. No one would have an idea of how much self-control the man needed not slam the kid upon his desk and furiously kiss him.

Their plan was carried out that same evening, Alphonse slightly tapped the door in a shy attempt to knock, and was greeted by Mustang, in his casual wear. It was an odd sight, seeing Roy this relaxed. Alphonse was begged to come in, as Roy closed the wooden door behind him. The boy stood silent, in pure amazement, gazing at the interior design. Persian carpets, a mahogany dining table with matching chairs. Details of ivory were carved into the roof.

"Wow…" the boy murmured, while the General took care of Alphonse's jacket. "Is this… the Führers old home?"

"Yes, I inhabited it when I got the title of General. Soon enough, I'll be the ruling Führer as well." He uttered, letting a soft smile escape his lips. Alphonse looked back at him with adoration in his golden eyes. "Wow…" he repeated.

"Dinner is almost ready."'

"You made dinner? You shouldn't have!" Alphonse yelled, but in a more polite way than people normally would.

"I got the recipe from Marcia." Roy ignored the boy's manners. "It's the quiche you wanted to taste, while you were still in armor."

Alphonse's heart skipped a beat. The General, soon-to-be Führer, had remembered what he liked.

"You wrote it in your "to-eat-list", right? Roy chuckled, as he headed into the kitchen, with the tiny boy tiptoeing after him. Roy wasn't a gourmet, but he thought he cleared this one pretty well. After being taught no less than four times by Marcia with Elysia trying to help, that is.

Roy opened the steaming hot oven revealing a smell that was irresistible. Fine cheese, quick-fried spinach with loads of butter and white pepper, beautifully composed inside a cracked pie-shell that crumbled to the touch. Alphonse licked his lips and Roy, once again, had to try to control himself.

"Dinner is served."

They sat quietly in the large dining room, with a chandelier above them lighting up their faces.

"This is incredible…" Alphonse uttered after savoring a small bite. The way Alphonse looked –almost orgasmic- nearly drove Roy insane. Oh god, how badly he wanted to hold him, feel his naked, soft, pale body against his own bruised and scarred skin. He wanted- no, he needed- to know what it felt like to finally make him his and his only. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the small fork landing on the fine china.

"I'm so full! Thank you so much General, this was amazing." Alphonse exclaimed, though half of the small piece of quiche he had helped himself to was still on his plate.

"You need to eat up, Alphonse. Gain some fat." Roy for once looked sincerely concerned.

"I can't though." The boy said, with a sad face. "No matter how much I liked it, my body can't take anymore. I'll have to start out slowly!" The pout was turned into a small grin. Roy couldn't help but smile either. The vivid energy of the boy had rubbed off on him, in a way he wasn't sure if he liked.

"Fair enough." The Raven-haired snickered, finishing the last bite of his meal. Hopefully, the dessert was going to be something other than the crème brûlees in the fridge.

After Alphonse had rushed to clear the table, despite Roy's desperate attempts to make him sit down, the two joined in the lounge. Roy turned the radio on, that was broadcasting an evening jazz-session. Alphonse quietly tapped with his feet along with the music. Delighted that the younger one was enjoying himself, the elder slumped down in the leather couch right beside him.

"So…" Alphonse started as he felt an awkward silence starting to break out. "How's life at the headquarters now?" he asked with honest curiosity, not the fake kind that so many of his superiors had.

"Well, Hawkeye and Fuery have upped a rank, and all are doing well."

Odd. Why did Roy address one of his closest friends as a superior in his spare time? Were they not as close as Alphonse had thought?

"Havoc is doing well in Risembool, I suppose?" Roy continued.

"Yes, he is, General." Havoc is addressed as a superior as well?

Roy sighed a little. "Alphonse, please call me by my first name when we're in private."

Alphonse felt a bit ashamed forgetting such a thing, and quickly addressed him differently.

"Roy." He said, with a soft smile aimed towards the General.

Ah. There it was again. The way his name rolled on his tongue, passing his glossed, light pink lips and making its way straight into Roy's gut, giving the adult butterflies.

"Roy." The boy said again, savoring the taste of the Generals name. It felt good, calling him by first name. Just as good as it felt every time he heard the General -Roy- say his first name. He couldn't really explain it. Like a one-word love letter.

"Well, it's getting late." Roy suddenly uttered, ruining the mood. "There are several bedrooms but none are decorated, I do have a guestroom with a single bed in it though. Unless you want to sleep in my room, that is." Roy chuckled. He said it as a joke, but if Alphonse would want to sleep in the same room it would be a dream come true.

"Oh." Alphonse whispered, a bit sad that the evening had already come to an end. "Well, I don't want to bother you. I'll have the guestroom, please."

The answer was expected. Of course he would have the guestroom.

Heading upstairs, the pair chatted about what they would do the following day. Alphonse felt all bubbly by the thought of spending another day with the General. Roy opened the guestroom door for Alphonse, discovering something that was ridiculously crude. Of course, when cleaning out the house after General Bradley had died the state had taken all that was valuable. In the guestrooms case, there was only a rusted bedframe left.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Roy complained. Alphonse snickered and looked up at Roy's shameful expression.

"Can I pick up on the suggestion of sleeping in your room?" Alphonse giggled, leaving the former Colonel stiff. He'd rather sleep with him instead of sleeping on the couch?

"Well," he stuttered. "There's always the sofa, and I'm sure there's mattresses in the cellar-"

"It's okay." Alphonse smiled. Roy melted. "You've done enough work today; you shouldn't have to do a bed just for me. I have no problem sleeping with the General if he doesn't."

Wow. This _was _a dream come true! Roy would be sleeping in the same bed as Alphonse Elric. Even if nothing would happen between the two, it would still be amazing.

Alphonse swiftly went into the bathroom, getting ready for a good night's sleep. Roy could hear the thumps of his far too big clothes hitting the tile floor, and then being gently folded and placed upon a stool. Now that Alphonse had his body back, sleeping was almost sacred, and one of the things he enjoyed the most. With no pajama of his own, he had to wear an old black tank top that Edward had worn. It was far too big, slumping over his shoulders and heaping layers where it didn't stretch. That and a pair of loose shorts, also too big on him. He looked himself in the mirror, and didn't quite like what he was seeing. No one could find that body attractive.

He went from the bathroom straight to "their" bedroom. Inside Roy was sitting at the end of the King-sized double bed, winding up a clock alarm. Roy laid eyes upon Alphonse, pale ebony skin, golden hair framing his face perfectly, clothes almost begging to be taken off. He was perfect in all senses. Alphonse couldn't complain about the way his General was looking either. His eyes were as mystical as ever, his hair ruffled and wearing only a pair of tight gray boxers. He looked so strong and protecting. Alphonse just wanted to cuddle into his warm chest and hear his heartbeat, but he had to control himself.

Alphonse cuddled up on the left side of the bed, dragging the thin cover up to his chin. It smelled like Roy. Alphonse buried his nose into it and savored the smell of musk and strong cologne. Roy climbed up to the right side of the bed, making sure to lie as far away from Alphonse as he could. If Alphonse would be poked by something during the night, he was sure to run back to Resembool screaming, that poor kid. To his amazement, Alphonse scooted his way closer to the General.

"Can I…" he approached even closer, and Roy could almost feel the mist from his breaths. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?" he asked, turning pink and shifting his eyes all over the room just to not look Roy in the eyes. _Idiot! Why'd you ask that! _

Roy smiled, overjoyed by the question. "Come here." He said, much more calmly than he thought he would, and sat up with his back supported by the bed stand. Alphonse hesitantly followed, snarling up to meet Roy's satisfied eyes. "Mom used to give us goodnight kisses."

Roy said nothing. He only grabbed Alphonse's silky hair, pulling him closer until they could feel each other's ragged breathing. Mustang first gave him a sweet, innocent peck on the forehead. Alphonse was a bit disappointed since he expected more, but was also moved by the gesture. Out of the blue, Roy's grip around the cendré colored hair tightened, as he cupped a hand under the young boy's chin. They were pulled together, like magnets. Their lips met, and thus Alphonse received his first kiss. Roy was enjoying himself so much by now that he didn't even care if what they were doing was wrong. Alphonse tasted sweeter than Roy thought he would. Like the perfect match of honey and salt. Alphonse was overwhelmed by the feeling. He put a hand to the General's warm chest, silently claiming that he wanted more, so much more.

Roy pulled away from Alphonse, leaving him feeling naked and abandoned. Reflex caused him to cup a hand before his mouth, as in an attempt to feel that warmth again. Roy looked at the boy, with pain-stricken eyes. He couldn't do this. He couldn't take Alphonse's innocence away. Alphonse was still in a minor shock, looking up at the older man whom he loved so much.

"I'll sleep in the couch."

Roy went out of bed, and stormed out. Alphonse was left alone. Again. He felt impure, despite only being kissed, and not even with tongues touching. He was dirtied. That's why Roy wouldn't continue, that's why he left. He should have known better.

Neither of them slept that night.

The following morning, Alphonse got up at the first sight of the sun, and hurried down tiptoeing to see if the General was still there or not. He was, thank heavens. He looked pale and weak through the first ray of sunlight.

"General?" The boy whispered. He didn't flinch, only answered straight-forwardly.

"What is it, Alphonse."

"I was worried." He gasped, and made himself look oh so desperate.

The General finally looked him in the eyes, eyes that were now flushed and glossy.

"I'm sorry. About yesterday." He looked away again, unable to face the teen's teared up eyes again.

"It's my fault." Alphonse answered swiftly, clenching the seam of his older brother's tank top. "I pushed you into kissing me, and you didn't want to. I'm an awful person."

The older man couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was expecting to be scolded and yelled at, instead Alphonse looked like he yearned for the man's touch just as much as he yearned for the young boy's.

"Alphonse…" Roy got out of his temporary bed, brushing specks of dust that had gathered during the long night from his clothes. "I stopped because I felt like what I was doing was wrong." Alphonse looked up with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you, Alphonse. And when you got your body back I longed even more to hold you, and to protect you." Roy couldn't look at the boy. Dammit.

Alphonse slowly paced forward, meeting Roy with a warm embrace. Without uttering a word, it was as if the two suddenly understood everything about one another. They shared feather light kisses; Alphonse who was a head shorter had to kiss Roy's neck instead of his mouth.

"Do you love me?" The General asked while rinsing his fingers through the golden strands of hair.

"I love you." Murmured Alphonse, blushing all over.

"And I love you, Alphonse."

Alphonse snapped, dragged the older man by his collar down to share a kiss that lasted until they crashed onto the sofa, still warmed up by Roy's body. Roy was atop of Alphonse with a clear view of what was finally _his_. He caressed the boy's cheeks, leaning closer to kiss again. His free hand went in under Edward's used top, feeling the soft, fuzzy skin of his little boy. Alphonse whimpered through his teeth.

"You're sensitive." Roy stated. He got a smile in response from Alphonse, eyes still glossy from happiness.

"I've never been touched before. Except from being hugged and carried."

Roy was reminded. This boy had never done anything involving real body contact. At all. His hands suddenly became more soft and gentle than they would be with anyone else.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Roy assured, caressing the boys hands in his. "If you want to stop, we'll stop, okay?"

The boy nodded silently as approval and the General proceeded to feel through the soft skin, being poked by his hipbone sometimes. Alphonse whimpered loudly, and this was only from being felt upon. Roy took a finger to his mouth, asking Alphonse to try and be a bit quieter. Alphonse tried, but boy, was it hard. Every time Roy's hand returned to his skin, he felt like he was going to burst.

"Ge- General…" he moaned. "Let me…Let me please you…"

Roy was surprised by the boy's sudden cockiness and moved from his spot above Alphonse.

"Okay then. What do you want to do?" Roy smirked, knowing Alphonse wouldn't be able to say anything dirty.

"I'd… anything that you'd like." He whispered, feeling naked and alone again.

Roy made the best out of the opportunity, pointing at the floor. "Please kneel down there."

Alphonse did as he was told, and he had an idea, but he still didn't quite know what Mustang would want him to do. Roy stood up before him, and took of his boxers with a blank expression. Alphonse felt so dirty. And it didn't feel like that "good" kind of dirty that guys liked, either. He looked away from the thing that had been exposed, unable to know what to do with it.

"Take it."

Alphonse didn't want to disappoint. He touched the head of the shaft as if he was caressing it, and with the lightest touch moved his fingers around. He wanted to taste him, even though it would only dirty him even more. He moved closer to the Generals genitals, now pulsating by the bare thought that _Alphonse had begged to please him. _Alphonse took a deep breath, and stuck out his pale, pink tongue. He started licking the head, bobbing his head up and down as a kitten leaping milk. It tasted good. Just like Roy's mouth earlier.

The General simply couldn't hold it in any more. He furiously grabbed the teen's head, clenched his hair with both his fists, and pushed him closer and closer, until Alphonse gagged and scratched Roy's back. He only allowed Alphonse a quick gasp of air before his mouth was clenched at the base again, feeling something salty and warm running down his neck. The Generals fists opened, and Alphonse was free to gasp for air. Threads of white milk were keeping him and Roy together still.

He was his. He was finally his. Roy had Alphonse wrapped around his finger, and was even scared of what he might do himself.


End file.
